Warmth
by Floss Scarlett
Summary: Kim Taehyung, sangat tidak menyukai udara dingin. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi apabila sepasang mata membawa sejuta kehangatan untuknya? - VKook/TaeKook


**"WARMTH"**

 **Starring:**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **Another BTS' members and OC**

 **Warning:**

 **Yaoi, boyxboy, typo everywhere, alur yang lambat**

Kim Taehyung tak suka udara dingin, sungguh tidak suka. Dia tak suka harus menggunakan jaket tebal atau sekedar coat. Tinggal di Negara empat musim seperti Korea Selatan, tidak membuat dia terbiasa dengan udara dingin hampir 9 bulan dalam setahun.

"ah, _shit_!" rutuk Taehyung pelan sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

Udara dingin langsung mendera wajahnya tepat saat Ia keluar dari _exit gate_ stasiun Universitas Hongik. Ini sudah awal April tapi udara dingin masih saja menyelimuti kota Seoul. 'kalau bukan karena si pendek itu, aku tak akan mau keluar rumah' omel Taehyung dalam hati. Hari ini dia sudah janji dengan temen sekelas a.k.a sahabat a.k.a sepupunya, yaitu Park Jimin, untuk melihat _street dance performance_ –nya di Hongdae.

Ia melirik jam tangan metalnya, di sana menunjukkan pukul 6.35, masih 25 menit lagi sebelum waktu pertemuan yang disepkati mereka. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin masuk kembali ke stasiun untuk berlindung di kehangatan stasiun, tapi lelah sekali untuk kembali menuruni anak tangga stasiun tersebut. Alih-alih belok ke arah Hongdae, ia malah belok kiri ke arah seven eleven terdekat.

Hari itu sudah petang, taman di sebrang stasiun itu pun sudah mulai ramai. Banyak anak muda sepantarannya menikmati _Hanami_ di bawah pohon sakura yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya merekah atau sekedar duduk-duduk di bangku taman. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya, hingga ia sampai di minimarket yang dituju. Segera ia merasakan kehangatan dari _heater_ di took tersebut dan langsung mencari kopi panas. Mungkin kopi sekelas Starbucks lebih dekat dari stasiun, tapi ia tidak bisa – tidak boleh – menghabiskan uang sekali makannya untuk membeli satu gelas kopi saja, hanya satu gelas kopi setara dengan nasi dan ayam goring yang ia bisa bikin sendiri di rumahnya.

Ia pun keluar dari minimarket sambil menggenggam kaleng kopi hangat di telapak tangannya dan berjalan cepat ke tempat janjiannya dengan Jimin.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah!" teriak Jimin sambil melambai ke arahnya. "Kau tidak apa, _Bro_? kau pucat sekali, hampir sepucat Yoongi- _Hyung_ **!** " tanya Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Menurut mu? Kau tahu aku malas sekali ke tempat ramai seperti ini, ditambah ini masih dingin sekali Jim!"

"Ayolah, sekali-kali kau harus melihatku menari di jalanan. Kau tahu, banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik di sini. Yah… siapa tahu kau dapat menemukan tambatan hati disini, hmm? _"_ ledek jimin, sambil tersenyum jahil kearahnya, yang diledek hanya bisa mendengus.

"Kita makan dulu, nanti aku janji dengan yang lain akan mulai _perform_ jam 8"

"Wait.. wait.. aku akan makan dirumah saja Jim" elak Taehyung

"Hahaha, tenang _bro,_ hari ini aku traktir! Karena project tari kemarin berhasil, aku jadi bos hari ini. Lagipula aku sudah membuat kau keluar dari sarang hangatmu."

"Kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi, Jim. _Kkaja!_ " seru Taehyung, yang _mood_ nya berubah 180 derajat. Kini ia malah tertawa-tawa sambil menarik Jimin. Tak sabar melihat menu di restoran, membayangkannya saja ia sudah lapar setengah mati. 'kau akan menangisi dompetmu malam ini, Jim' ucap Taehyung dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

.

.

"Taehyung kau gila!" teriak jimin setelah keluar dari restoran. Taehyung hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin yang sekarang sedang meratapi dompetnya yang hampir – _hampir_ – kosong! "Apa kau tidak makan selama satu minggu, sampai kau makan sebanyak itu, hah?!" yang diomeli malah makin terpingkal. "Kau menghabiskan hampir semua uang project-ku dasar sepupu sialan! Aku akan mengadukanmu ke bibi kim!"

"Nanti aku traktir balik, Jim. Tenang saja.. hahaha" Sahut Taehyung "Jangan sedih Jiminie, ayolah… kau ada perform habis ini, aku benar-benar akan menraktirmu nanti.. yah.. nanti ~ nanti~"

"Dasar kau Kim Sialan Taehyung!" umpat Jimin sambil memasukan dompet ke sakunya.

.

.

Jimin menari dengan sangat bagus, kadang Taehyung suka meminta jimin untuk mengajarinya menari. Tapi dia tetap tidak sebagus Jimin. Dia mulai merasa dingin menggerogoti tubuhnya saat mendengar dentuman keras lagu We are Bulletrproof pt. 2, ini mungkin karena efek _Soju_ yang tadi diminumnya mulai meluntur. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton yang yah… benar, sebagian besar _yeoja_ itu _,_ menutup penampilan Jimin dan temannya.

Dan tiba – tiba matanya melihat sepasang mata hitam indah diantara kerumunan penonton didepannya. Entah mengapa rasa hangat serasa menjalar ditubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa hangat itu mengalahkan dinginnya Hongdae yang tadinya sudah hampir membekukan ujung jari-jarinya. Seakan dunianya berhenti. Seakan suhu 7 derajat celcius melesat jauh hingga ke 25 derajat celcius. ' _Hangat. Nyaman. Aku suka_ ' Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, akan tetapi sepasang netra hitam itu pun tak ada lagi disana.

 **TBC**

Halloooo, salam kenal Floss imnida #plak (padahal gak bisa bahasa korea)

Floss disini writer baru a.k.a newbie yang sangat suka melihat kapal-kapal tampans berlayar. hehehe.

Aku suka sekali dengan tulisan Black Lunalite dan taetiger, dan beberapa author lain disini yang menurutku tulisannya luar biasa! I love you all!

karena ini story pertama yang aku buat, aku mohon kritik dan sarannya. aku mohooooon, _pleaaseee,_ _jebaaaal_ , _onegaishimasssuuuu_

ah, aku tahu ini terlalu singkat. Sejujurnya, ini berhenti karena dosen seminar proposalnya Floss mencoba mengintip layar laptop . dan _puff!_ hilang sudah ide selanjutnya.

anyway, aku tak tahuuu aku menulis apaaaa... hahahahahah

Karena awalnya ingin membuat One Shot, tetapi... alurnya terlalu lambat, maka kudaikan beberapa chapter.

Aku masih tak menyangka, aku menulis ff ini. hahaha. maaf apabila terlalu aneh, terlalu rindu dengan Hongdae sepertinya, maka dari itu mohon maaf terlalu banyak penjelasan setting yang kadang tak diperlukan -"

.

SALAM KENAL SEMUAANYAAA! Mohon bantuannya ya ~~ ^^


End file.
